Yami ni chiru Sakura
by Chibi Sakurita
Summary: Una pequeña niña que lo ha perdido todo y ha quedado a merced del demonio que se hace llamar su tutor legal... Un chico frío y misterioso que aparentemente lo tiene todo, pero no conoce lo mas elemental de la vida, el amor y la felicidad...
1. Chapter 1

Kon ni chi wa Mina-san ^_^

Si ya se, se supone que debería estar actualizando el de Sakura´s Love y el de Memorias de un amor prohibido, pero es que desde hace días no puedo quitarme esta idea de la cabeza, y etto bueno he decidido compartirla con todos ustedes mis queridos lectores, ya que me gustaría saber si debo continuar con este nuevo proyecto que he emprendido, o no, pero no se preocupen, también estoy por actualizar los otros fanfics.

Etto bueno, este es un ItaSaku, es que me encanta esa pareja

Advertencias: Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y un poco de loli con bueno al menos en este capitulo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama, ya que si Naruto fuese mío Itachi saldría mas seguido XD

Etto en fin mis queridos lectores, los dejo con esta nueva historia, esperando que sea de su agrado ^_^

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER

* * *

YAMI NI CHIRU SAKURA

Capitulo Uno

-¿Por qué lloras?- Se pudo escuchar levemente una fría voz que provenía de la nada

-Lloro por que estoy sola- Se limito a responder, dejando que su voz se perdiera entre las cuatro paredes de aquella oscura habitación, que solo era iluminada por la el matiz de la luna llena que se colaba entre las cortinas desgastadas, dejando solo a la vista a una pequeña de diez años, que se encontraba sentada en un rincón, su cara se encontraba escondida entre un par de mechones de cabello rosa que fácilmente tapaban sus ojos dejando solo a la vista el camino que recorrían las lagrimas desde sus ojos hasta el suelo.

-Sabes que eso es mentira, yo estoy aquí contigo- De nuevo escucho aquella fría y misteriosa voz

-Pero, tu no eres real, eres solo algo que invente para no sentirme tan sola- Dijo la pequeña entre sollozos, tratando de borrar todo rastro de lagrimas, pero era imposible, por mas que las limpiara ellas jamás desperecerían, se abrazaba a si misma en un intento desesperado por sentirse protegida, por sentirse amada –No llores- se repetía a si misma una y otra vez –Aquí estoy yo contigo, por eso no llores mas- Se decía una y otra vez, en un intento fallido por controlarse, alejar la soledad que la atormentaba.

De nuevo la luna solitaria seria testigo de aquel cruel castigo que sufría la pequeña todos los días de su vida, pues desde que sus padres murieron en un terrible accidente automovilístico, él se había hecho cargo de la pequeña, pero ella lo sabía, sabia que él era malo, había logrado ver mas allá, de lo que sus padres habían visto en él un hombre bueno y gentil, gran amigo de la familia, sus padres confiaban ciegamente en él, incluso su padre había decidido que el seria el indicado para cuidar a su pequeña hija, si es que algo algún día les llegase a pasar, mas lo que nunca imagino fue que días después de haber hecho los arreglos necesarios, él y su esposa fallecerían metros antes de llegar hasta su casa, en donde la pequeña los esperaba con besos y abrazos, mas estos jamás los volverían a recibir, la policía había dicho que se había tratado de un accidente, eso fue lo que aparecía en el informe policiaco, pero ella sabía que eso era mentira, sabía que aquél hombre solo la quería por una cosa, en un principio llego a pensar que era por la fortuna de sus padres, y ella siendo hija única seria la heredera absoluta de todos los bienes materiales que su familia llego a poseer con el paso de los años, pero no era así, que equivocada estaba, esa no era la razón del por que él la quería…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como la perilla giraba lentamente y solo escucho el tétrico sonido de la puerta al abrirse

-Tranquila, esto es solo una pesadilla, si cierras los ojos, todo esto desaparecerá- Se repetía mentalmente mientras sentía como un par de manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, tras un par de minutos aquellas repugnantes caricias habían terminado, solo pudo sentir como la tomaban de la muñeca y la levantaban bruscamente

-Anda, mi pequeña flor de cerezo, déjame admirarte bien- Aquellas palabras resonaron por toda la habitación, haciendo que la pequeña se estremeciera, pues sabia muy bien lo que tenia que hacer si no quería que él lo hiciera...

-Estoy esperando- Aquellas palabras la llenaban de un asco y una repulsión total, pero prefería hacerlo ella misma antes de que él intentara hacer otra cosa, esa era la promesa que mantenían, él no haría nada con ella ni acabaría con su vida, siempre y cuando ella acatara e hiciera todo lo que él pidiese, sin importar lo que fuera ella tendría que hacerlo, esa era la regla del juego que el mismo había instaurado en aquella mansión, cuando la pequeña fue suya legalmente.

-Me estoy impacientando- Dijo mientras se sentaba al borde la cama bajando el cierre de su pantalón y esperaba como todo un espectador a que la pequeña comenzase con su actuación, una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro en cuanto se percato que la pequeña se despojaba de su pequeña blusa, dejando ver así una parte de su espalda.

-Sabes muy bien, que eso no es lo que quiero ver, anda date vuelta- Al escuchar aquellas palabras lo único que hizo fue suspirar profundamente y lentamente dio la vuelta mientras se cubría su pequeño pecho con ambos brazos, solo se podían escuchar leves sollozos que rompían el silencio de aquella oscura habitación

-Quítalas, o las quito yo- Grito molesto al ver la actitud de la pequeña, ante aquélla amenaza, ella solo bajo los brazos dejándole ver su pecho –Buena chica, ahora termina de quitártelo- Agrego mientras comenzaba a masturbarse delante de la pequeña, ante aquella acción solo se limito a cerrar los ojos fuertemente, torpemente trato de zafarse su pequeña falda, pero los nervios y el miedo se lo impedían –Dije que terminaras de quitártelo todo- Se escucho un fuerte grito lleno de furia mezclado con placer, pues ver así a la pequeña niña le producía éxtasis, le gustaba jugar con ella, como el mismo se lo decía después de que todo aquel acto terminase, ese era su juego, verla despojarse de su ropita y masturbarse delante de ella...

-¿Qué estas esperando? O ¿Acaso quieres repetir lo que paso la primera vez que llegaste a esta casa? ¿Quieres volver a experimentar ese dolor?- Pregunto arqueando una ceja dejando ver una sonrisa demasiado tétrica, para después soltar una carcajada ante la reacción de la pequeña, pues le divertía en sobre manera ver aquella carita llena de terror y de angustia, el verla llorar lo hacia que se excitara aun mas.

-No por favor, ya termino- Se escucho levemente la voz de la pequeña, así que lentamente comenzó a bajar su ropa interior, dejándole ver parte de su intimidad

-Buena niña, lo ves no era tan difícil- Articulo entrecortadamente, pues su respiración era demasiado agitada, como para poder hablar con claridad –Anda acércate un poco- Agrego mientras continuaba con su labor, ante aquella petición, abrió un poco los ojos y sin siquiera alzar su mirada comenzó a caminar lentamente, pues sabia perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, estando ya enfrente de el, cerro fuertemente sus ojos y se tapo los oídos, con ambas manos, pues detestaba el sonido que producía en cuanto un espeso liquido blancuzco caía en su cuerpo, en cuanto sintió aquello, sin abrir los ojos comenzó a tallarse desesperadamente en intentos fallidos por quitar aquel liquido mal oliente de su cara y parte de su pecho.

-Has sido una buena niña- Dijo levemente recuperando un poco de su compostura mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña –Sabes, te mereces un premio- Agrego al mismo tiempo en que dejaba una paleta sobre su cama y comenzaba a subirse el cierre del pantalón

-Muy bien mi pequeña flor de cerezo, es hora de descansar, date un buen baño y a la cama, se una niña buena y obediente- Dijo con una media sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que salía de aquella habitación y cerraba la puerta con llave.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse la pequeña levemente abrió los ojos y a paso lento llego hasta el baño, abrió la llave del agua caliente y se metió en la tina, tomo un jabón y comenzó a lavarse todo su cuerpo, se sentía tan sucia, desde hace tres años el mal olor y la suciedad no se iban, permanecían ahí, sin importar que tan fuerte se tallara, la suciedad no desaparecía, al paso del tiempo el cansancio poco a poco la iba venciendo, así que solo se dejo caer de rodillas apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus manos, de nueva cuenta los sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto incontrolable, simplemente se dejo caer, dejando que su cuerpecito chocara con la poca agua caliente que se había juntado en la tina, para después hacerse un huevito, dejando que el agua caliente golpeara su cuerpo, sujetaba fuertemente sus piernas con sus bracitos –Ya no llores, ya paso, ya termino todo- Se decía una y otra vez –Esto es solo una pesadilla, pronto todo acabara-

Ya no podía mantenerse despierta por mucho más tiempo, había llorando tanto que ya no salían lagrimas de sus hermosos ojitos color jade, le ardían demasiado así que lo único que hacia era tallárselos una y otra vez.

Para ella las noches desde hacia tres años eran un infierno y los días significaban la esperanza de un futuro mejor y lejos de aquél infame señor que le había arrebatado todo, su inocencia de niña y su felicidad...

-Sakura, mi bella princesita despierta- Tras aquella frase pudo sentir como alguien le acariciaba lentamente su rostro, era una caricia distinta a las que solía recibir, esta estaba llena de amor y cariño

-Aun no papá, es muy temprano, cinco minutos mas- Contesto la pequeña entre sueños

-Anda despierta, hoy es un día importante para nuestra princesita- Se escucho otra voz, esta ves era una voz dulce y melodiosa

-Cinco minutos mas- Respondió de manera automática tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas...

Lentamente una a una empezaron a escurrir las lagrimas por sus mejillas –Fue solo un sueño- Se dijo a si misma mientras abría los ojos, se levanto un poco y cerro la llave del agua caliente, de nuevo aquella mañana se repetía en sus sueños, aquel día fue el ultimo en que los vio con vida.

-Deja de llorar- Pudo escuchar como aquella fría voz le hablaba de la nada

-No puedo- Replico tristemente mientras cerraba sus ojos –Los extraño demasiado- Susurro levemente mientras se levantaba y salía de la tina

-¿A caso yo no soy suficiente compañía para ti?- Pregunto aquella fría voz

-Si lo eres, pero hay veces que desearía fueras real, que me pudieras abrazar y dar un beso en la frente, pero por mas que te lo pido, jamás llegara- Dijo tras un suspiro largo y profundo, salio de aquel baño y se dirigió hasta una pequeña cómoda, lentamente comenzó a abrir un cajón y se quedo ahí parada, solo se limitaba a observar aquellos hermosos vestidos que yacían ahí guardados desde hace tres años, pues desde que perdió su inocencia a la corta edad de siete años, ya no se sentía tan digna para poder utilizar aquellos vestidos de holanes con encaje, pues para ella, aquellos hermosos trajes solo eran dignos de una princesa, pero desde hacia tiempo ella sentía que ya no lo era, se había convertido en un juguete, su juguete, así era como él la llamaba...

-Sakura, mira lo que mama te trajo- Decía una hermosa señora de piel blanca como el marfil, su largo cabello rosa ondulado caía sutilmente por su espalda, sus ojos verde esmeralda veían con gran ternura a la pequeña que se encontraba aun recostada sobre la cama

-¿Qué es mama?- Pregunto dulcemente la pequeña mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa

-Un nuevo vestido, para mi pequeña princesa- Respondió gentilmente al mismo tiempo en que le enseñaba un hermoso vestido color blanco con encajes rosas, para después besar la frente de la pequeña

-Un nuevo vestido- Susurro de manera automática con una voz llena de dolor, mientras acariciaba su frente y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, suspiro profundamente y de un solo golpe cerro aquel cajón, dejando consigo todos aquellos hermosos recuerdos de cuando aun se consideraba pura, se acerco hasta el pie de la cama y abrió un pequeño baúl, uno en donde guardaba la ropa que consideraba digna de poder vestir, ropa desgastada y sin color...

-Aun sigues siendo una princesa- Pudo escuchar aquella voz que le hablaba de la nada, una voz demasiado fría y distante, pero era su única compañera para evitar caer en la locura y en la desesperación

-No es cierto- Grito hacia la nada –Yo solo soy un juguete- Su voz sonaba llena de dolor mezclada con una infinita melancolía -¿Por qué no vienes a rescatarme? ¿Por qué no me abrazas y me llevas lejos de este lugar?- Pregunto desesperadamente, pero jamás obtuvo una respuesta, pues por mas que la deseara, ella sabía que esta jamás llegaría...

Termino por sacar una playera que le quedaba demasiado grande, era lo único que tenia de su padre, pues cuando llego a vivir con Orochimaru, fue lo único de las pertenencias de sus padres que le permitió quedarse...

-Muy bien, mi pequeña Sakura, este será tu nuevo cuarto, dime ¿No te gusta?- Cuestiono fríamente al mismo tiempo en que empujaba a la pequeña a una habitación oscura –Créeme que aquí pasaremos muchas horas de diversión, por que de ahora en adelante tu serás mi pequeña muñequita, serás mi flor de cerezo, ya no hay nada ni nadie que lo impida, y para dejarte muy en claro que ahora eres mía- Tras decir aquella frase, una tétrica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Se acerco hasta el oído de la pequeña y susurro levemente –Te enseñare un juego que es muy divertido- Ante aquel acto el cuerpo de la pequeña se tenso demasiado, solo sentía como aquel horrible moustro recorría su cuerpo con sus asquerosas manos, repartiendo besos por todos lados, nada pudo hacer, pues se había vuelto presa del pánico y el terror, por mas que ella le pedía entre gritos y sollozos que parara, él simplemente no lo hacia

-Duele, duele, por favor detente- Gritaba desesperadamente con lagrimas en los ojos, solo pudo sentir como una mano la golpeaba fuertemente en el rostro –Cállate, y déjame disfrutarlo- Grito furioso, ante esto ella solo se quedo petrificada, tras un par de minutos solo se escucho un fuerte grito

-Ahora eres solo mía- Le susurro levemente al oído –Te has convertido en mi juguete, no lo olvides-

La pequeña yacía en el piso, petrificada el dolor que sentía en medio de sus piernas no le permitía moverse –Duele- Susurraba una y otra ves mientras las lagrimas caían al piso

-No debería de darte nada, pues te portaste muy mal, justo cuando lo estaba pasando bien, me pediste que me detuviera, pero supongo que te ganaste esto- Dijo seriamente mientras le aventaba una playera a la pequeña –Si yo fuera tu, no dejaría que se ensuciase, pues pertenece a tu padre- Agrego con ironía, aquella fue la ultima frase que pudo escuchar antes de que Orochimaru saliera de aquel lugar, dejando a la pequeña sola, sin importarle si tras aquel infame acto ella pudiese morir del dolor...

-¿Por qué no me sacas de este lugar?- Pregunto hacia la nada mientras se acostaba sobre aquel viejo colchón y se tapaba con las sabanas todas desgastadas -¿Por qué no vienes y me llevas contigo?- Pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormida...

Continuara

* * *

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER

Espero que haya sido de su agrado

Etto espero me dejen sus comentarios para saber que les ha parecido esta historia, ya que de ustedes depende si debo continuarla o no ^_^ ya que recuerden mis queridos lectores que para mi lo mas importante son ustedes ^_^

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!


	2. Chapter 2

Kon ni chi wa Mina-san

Etto muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron su comentario, la verdad me dieron muchos ánimos para seguir publicándola, ya que etto estuve apunto de eliminar la historia, pero gracias a las personas que me dejaron su comentario y que me agregaron a favoritas decidí seguirla...

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del Gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a esta historia ^_^ ya que si naruto fuese mío Itachi saldría mas seguido y seria novio de Sakurita ^_^

Etto... Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado ^_^

* * *

YAMI NI CHIRU SAKURA

CAPITULO 2

-Orochimaru-sama- Dijo un chico de lentes, tez blanca, cuerpo bastante normal y cabello plateado peinado en una coleta baja, un simple flequillo cubría parte de su frente –Recuerde que el hijo del Kyuubi tiene una cita de negocios con usted dentro de dos horas- Agrego mientras acomodaba sus lentes y dejaba una taza de café sobre el escritorio.

-Kabuto, no fastidies- Replico un tipo de cabello largo color negro, las facciones de su rostro eran finas y el tono de su piel era demasiado pálida, cualquier persona que no lo conociese podría asegurar que se trataba de una hermosa dama, pero lo que lo delataba como un hombre eran esos ojos verduscos de serpiente, pues su mirada estaba llena de odio, rencor y maldad –Se que viene para pedir que empresas Haruno se alíe con el para así tener el imperio comercial mas grande, pero eso no me conviene, trabaje demasiado duro para poder tener a empresas Haruno en mis manos así que no pienso compartirla con empresas Uzumaki- Agrego sumamente molesto, para después tomar un sorbo de café.

-Jamás cambiara- Replico Kabuto por lo bajo para después sonreír de medio lado, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio de la habitación del pelinegro, él era el único que conocía el oscuro secreto que Orochimaru escondía entre las paredes de aquella vieja mansión a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, él y solo él fue cómplice y verdugo en el plan de apoderarse de empresas Haruno, su fidelidad a Orochimaru muchas veces era tomada por todos como una terrible obsesión, pues a pesar de que Orochimaru lo saco de los barrios mas bajos de la cuidad y le ofreció otra vida, todos sus antiguos camaradas, inclusive Kabuto sabía la verdad, Orochimaru lo único que buscaba era alguien a quien pudiese mandar y hacer sus trabajos sucios para el jamás ensuciarse las manos, pero a pesar de saber todo esto, Kabuto seguía como perro fiel a su amo...

-Ya levántate, no puedes seguir en la cama todo el día, solo por que Orochimaru-sama te tenga bajo su cuidado no quiere decir que tengas todo el derecho de dormir todo el día- Dijo Kabuto jalando las sabanas de la cama de la pequeña –Hoy es día de escuela- Agrego molesto mientras le arrojaba un vaso de agua fría a la pequeña, haciendo que esta se sentara súbitamente sobre la cama mojada, algo que Kabuto jamás podrá tolerar es el hecho de que la pequeña Sakura viva en esa casa, pues sentía como la sangre le hervía al ver la presencia de la niña, no podía soportarla, no quería aceptar que él ya no era el favorito de la casa, pues desde que esa pequeña llego a la casa, Orochimaru solo le prestaba atención a ella, incluso había recibido la orden de atender a la niña en todo lo que ella pidiese, y algo que no pudo soportar fue el hecho de volverse un simple niñero.

-Ya es demasiado tarde, Orochimaru-sama ya ha desayunado, así que ya he ordenado que levantaran la mesa, así que será mejor que te vistas pronto- Ordeno a la par en que salía de la habitación de la pequeña –El chofer te estará esperando afuera- Agrego con un aire de desden hacia ella.

-Buenos días- Saludo hacia la nada, sin obtener respuesta sonrío tristemente, se acerco hasta su cómoda, saco su uniforme, el cual consistía en una falda negra tablonada, una blusa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco negro y calcetas blancas, miro su uniforme con algo de nostalgia, pues era el día de jornadas a puertas abiertas, sin duda alguna ese siempre había sido su día favorito del año escolar, pues era el día en que sus padres asistían aquel prestigioso colegio para conocer el rendimiento académico de la pequeña, le llenaba de orgullo el saber que sus padres siempre la elogiaban y los hacia sentirse orgullosos de ella, por siempre destacar en música, ser la primera de la clase y portar con orgullo el apellido Haruno...

A lo lejos solo se escuchaba un calido y dulce vals, todos los presentes en aquella sala de música observaban impactados como una pequeña de pelo rosa tocaba hábilmente el piano, sus dedos se movían delicadamente por aquel instrumento, logrando que el ambiente se llenase de paz y tranquilidad...

-Ella es Sakura Haruno- Murmuraba una señora

-Valla sus padres deben de sentirse sumamente orgullosos- Murmuraba otra

-No solo es un prodigio en la música, he escuchado que esa niña es un genio, siempre es la numero uno de su clase- Murmuro otra sin despegar su vista de la pequeña

-Si, así es nuestra hija nos hace sentir sumamente orgullosos- Dijo un señor de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, ante aquel comentario las tres señoras que se encontraban murmurando, solo optaron por hacer una leve reverencia y lentamente se apartaron del matrimonio Haruno

-Querido, no deberías de hacer eso- Replico esta ves la señora Haruno con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Mama, Papa ¿Cómo lo hice?- Pregunto felizmente la pequeña Sakura mientras abrazaba fuertemente a sus padres

-Muy bien, mi pequeña princesa- Agrego el señor Haruno mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña dedicándole una calida sonrisa

-Así es amor, tanto que papa no pudo resistir la tentación de presumir que él era tu padre- Agrego la señora Haruno con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, ante aquel comentario los tres simplemente comenzaron a reírse...

-Sakura, si no sales de tu cuarto en este instante, créeme que te iras caminando hasta el colegio- Grito sumamente furioso Kabuto desde la puerta de la habitación de la peli rosa, haciendo que esta dejara de divagar en el rincón de sus recuerdos, rápidamente se puso los zapatos y salio corriendo de su cuarto, bajo a toda prisa las escaleras, salio al patio y entro al auto

-Muy buenos días señorita Haruno- Dijo amablemente el chofer de la casa

-Buenos días, Kakashi- Respondió con una leve sonrisa

-Bien, ya es hora, Será mejor que me apresure o no llegaremos a tiempo- Tras decir aquella frase el chofer puso en marcha aquel hermoso mercedes Benz color negro, el camino hacia el colegio era sumamente tranquilo, callado, muchas veces la pequeña peli rosa quería entablar conversación con el chofer, para no sentirse tan sola en el asiento trasero del auto, quería con todo su corazón el poder conversar, el poder cruzar mas de dos o tres palabras con alguien que no fuese ella misma y aquella persona de su imaginación.

Pero desde hace tiempo ya no se sentía capas de poder hablar con alguien mas, pues en cuanto quería relacionarse con los demás llegaban a su mente aquellas palabras que le decía Orochimaru todas las noches antes de dormir...

-Escúchame muy bien mi pequeña flor de cerezo, si tu llegas a hablar con alguien mas, de lo que pasa en esta casa, y por todo lo que hemos hecho, nadie volverá a verte de la misma manera, todos te odiaran, pero sobretodo te dirán que estas sucia, que ya no vales nada, que seria mejor si estuvieses muerta, así que tu sabes si hablas con alguien y le cuentas de nuestros juegos- Decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, cada palabra que salía de su boca la decía con la mayor intención de hacer sufrir a la pequeña...

-Muy bien, señorita Haruno, hemos llegado- Dijo el chofer mientras abría la puerta del auto haciendo reaccionar a la peli rosa

-Hai- Susurro levemente al mismo tiempo en que bajaba de aquel lujoso auto y se encaminaba a las puertas del colegio

-A las tres de la tarde vendré por usted- Tras aquella frase Kakashi subió a el auto, para después desaparecer por las transitadas calles de aquella agitada ciudad

Al ver aquel imponente edificio la pequeña peli rosa solo suspiro profundamente, hoy seria un día extremadamente largo, vería a los demás niños jugar y reír en compañía de sus padres, mientras que ella solo se quedaría ahí inmóvil, como solo una espectadora mas, se sentía tan fuera de lugar, así que con demasiada resignación entro a su salón, pudo ver como todos sus compañeros estaban acompañados de sus padres, ella simplemente paso de largo con su mirada posada en el suelo, llego hasta su lugar y tomo asiento...

-Mira mama, este es mi lugar- Grito emocionada una pequeña peli rosa mientras tomaba de la mano a su madre y la llevaba hasta su asiento –Aquí es donde guardo mis cosas- Dijo con una alegría singular mientras le enseñaba su casillero a su padre –Estos son mis trabajos, ves la maestra siempre me pone una estrellita dorada y una carita sonriente, por que dice que mis trabajos son los mejores- Agrego con orgullo denotado en sus palabras

-Eso es por que nuestra princesa es la numero uno- Replico el señor Haruno mientras besaba la frente de su pequeña

-Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan- Dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios una chica de tez blanca, cabello negro corto, la mirada que le dedicaba a la pequeña era una llena de amor y ternura, pues sabía perfectamente que los padres de la pequeña hacia tres años que habían fallecido, dejándola sola en el mundo, si no fuera por su tutor, ella estaría desamparada

-Shizune-sensei- Susurro la pequeña mientras volteaba a verla y le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de tristeza y nostalgia

-Sakura-chan, se que esto no es fácil para ti, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, también Tsunade-sensei y todos los profesores de este colegio estamos felices por que estas aquí con nosotros- Dijo con una voz suave y gentil apartando un par de mechones de cabello que cubrían el rostro de la pequeña -Se que no es lo mismo, pero Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei quieren acompañarte en esta fecha, ¿Qué dices?- Pregunto sumamente emocionada mientras señalaba al par de profesores que se encontraban en la puerta del salón

-Arigato Shizune-sensei- Susurro levemente –Pero-

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, Asuma y Kurenai sensei, entienden- Dijo gentilmente, para después hacerle una seña a Kurenai dándole a entender que la pequeña no se sentía preparada para algo así, ante aquel ademán el par de profesores desaparecieron del recinto –Sabes Sakura-chan, se me ocurre algo, ¿Por qué no vas a los juegos? –Pregunto la pelinegra mientras posaba su dedo índice sobre su mentón –Si vas ahora, los columpios estarán libres, así no tendrás que esperar tu turno, es mas tienes todo el día libre para jugar- Tras decir aquella frase beso la frente de la pequeña, la tomo de la mano y la acompaño hasta el patio de juegos –Mira Sakura-chan, tendrás un amigo para jugar- Agrego mientras señalaba a un chico de cabello largo color negro atado en una coleta baja, que se encontraba de espaldas a ellas, a simple vista Shizune se percato que se trataba de un alumno de secundaria, probablemente ya no lo dejaron pasar a su clase, o no entro a ella, pero aún así no era razón para que el estuviese en el área de primaria.

A paso sigiloso Shizune comenzó acercarse mientras aun tenia de la mano a Sakura -¿Se puede saber que hace aquí?- Pregunto Shizune fingiendo un poco de molestia, pues en cuanto lo vio se le ocurrió el castigo perfecto por haber roto las reglas, tendría que cuidar a la pequeña Sakura por una hora completa así ella podría regresar al salón y atendería a los padres que se encontraban de visita.

Ante aquella pregunta el chico solo se dio la media vuelta quedando de frente a la profesora y a la niña, sus ojos eran de color negro, solo las vio de arriba abajo, las facciones de su rostro eran finas, pero a la vez eran demasiado imponentes, la pequeña peli rosa al notar la mirada de superioridad del chico solo agacho la cabeza y se escondió detrás de Shizune.

-Lo siento, sensei- Respondió el chico al notar el uniforme de la maestra –No me dejaron entrar a mi clase de matemáticas, así que simplemente comencé a caminar por la escuela, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el área de primaria, pero no se preocupe, ya mismo me retiro a mi área- Dijo con una voz sumamente fría, para después hacer una leve reverencia

La peli rosa al escuchar aquel tono de voz, automáticamente poso sus manos sobre su pecho soltándose así de su profesora, aquella voz era idéntica con la que conversaba, tal vez él si era real, y esta vez había escuchado sus peticiones al fin la liberaría de aquel tormento y se la llevaría lejos para así ser felices, lentamente salio de su escondite y se quedo ahí parada observándolo por unos pocos segundos, poco a poco comenzó acercarse, ante aquella reacción Shizune se quedo sorprendida pues era la primera vez desde hacia tres años que Sakura se acercase a alguien mas que no fuera ella, pues desde que la pequeña había perdido a sus padres, con la única que aun mostraba sus emociones era con ella.

Estando ya enfrente de la imponente figura del pelinegro, solo cerro sus ojos y una a una las lagrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus mejillas, lentamente se acerco hasta él y lo abrazo. Ante aquella acción ambos no sabían que hacer, por un lado el pelinegro se quedo estático solo se limitaba a observarla, no sabía como reaccionar, pues ni si quiera dejaba que su pequeño hermano lo abrazase, y como era posible una total desconocida hiciera eso.

-Sakura-chan- Dijo Shizune tras haber salido de su estado de shock –Sakura-chan- Agrego mientras se acercaba hasta ella y la separaba del pelinegro –Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto un poco preocupada al mismo tiempo en que la abrazaba, por su parte no había respuesta de la peli rosa, solo seguía llorando

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto el pelinegro tras un par de segundos al ver como la niña solo lloraba

-Si, lo siento, es que hoy no es un buen día para ella, será mejor que regreses a tu área, no te preocupes no te levantare ningún reporte- Agrego la pelinegra sumamente nerviosa, pues no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que la veía llorar de esa manera, sus ojos verdes esmeralda no denotaban emoción alguna, solo las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, era como si estuviese ida –Sakura-chan- Grito desesperada al ver que la pequeña no reaccionaba.

Tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y salio corriendo del lugar, dejando al chico pelinegro sumamente confundido, el cual solo se limitaba a ver como la pelinegra desaparecía entre los pasillos de aquel colegio.

-Tsunade-sensei- Grito fuertemente la pelinegra mientras entraba a la enfermería con la pequeña en los brazos

-¿Qué ocurrió Shizune?- Pregunto sumamente preocupada una rubia de pelo largo peinado en dos coletas bajas, dos mechones de cabello cubrían ambas partes de su rostro fino y delicado, los ojos color café claro se abrieron como platos al percatarse de quien era la niña que llevaba en brazos la pelinegra

-No lo se, estábamos en el área de juegos, vio a un chico, se acerco hasta él y comenzó a llorar y de pronto lo abrazo, y no he podido hacerla reaccionar- Dijo desesperadamente mientras acostaba a la peli rosa en la cama

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto incrédula mientras checaba a la niña -¿Cómo simplemente empezó a llorar y abrazo a alguien?

-Así es, un chico de secundaria estaba en el área de juegos, Sakura al verlo, se escondió de tras de mi, pero luego salio lo vio por unos instantes se acerco hasta él, empezó a llorar y de pronto lo abrazo- Explico a grandes rasgos toda la escena que minutos atrás había vivido.

-Creo que ya esta un poco mas tranquila- Dijo Tsunade un poco mas calmada al ver a la pequeña, pues su mirada estaba recobrando un poco de vida, mas sin embargo continuaba llorando

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto Shizune preocupada mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre la frente de la pequeña

-¿Dónde esta?- Pregunto con un poco de temor enmarcado en su voz, pues temía que lo que vio, solo hubiese sido una alucinación suya, pues cuando lo abrazo estaba sumamente convencida de que aquella voz que le hablaba en la oscuridad al fin había tomado una forma y había decidido volverse real

-¿Dónde esta quien, tesoro?-Esta vez fue Tsunade la que hablo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y tomaba la mano de la peli rosa

-ÉL, el chico de la voz fría- Susurro levemente

Ante aquella respuesta Tsunade y Shizune se quedaron viéndose la una a la otra, paso un breve silencio de angustia para la peli rosa, pues le asustaba el saber que efectivamente había sido solo un sueño.

-Regreso a sus clases- Respondió rápidamente Shizune al ver la cara de preocupación que tenia la peli rosa

-Entonces, ¿El si es real?- Pregunto levemente

Ante aquella pregunta ambas no sabían que decir, pues sabían que era real, pero no comprendían el por que la peli rosa les hacia ese tipo de cuestionamiento.

-Claro que es real- Respondió Tsunade al notar el rostro lleno de preocupación de la pequeña

-Quiero verlo- Susurro levemente, para después cerrar sus ojos y caer profundamente dormida, ante esta reacción Shizune comenzó a preocuparse

-Tranquila, solo fueron demasiadas emociones por el día de hoy, recuerda que hoy no es un día fácil para ella, probablemente el chico al que vio, le recordó a su padre o algún amigo de la familia, entonces puede ser que ella halla pensado que sus padres andaban por el colegio buscándola- Agrego Tsunade mientras acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de la pequeña.

Se levanto de la cama, se acerco hasta una mesita que se encontraba pegada a la ventana principal de su oficina, poso por un breve instante sus ojos sobre el patio central de la escuela, tras un par de segundos por fin se decidió a hablar rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado después de que la peli rosa se durmiera –Shizune, ¿Cómo era el chico que vio Sakura?- Pregunto mientras preparaba un poco de te.

-Tsunade-sensei- Susurro levemente –Era un chico alto, de tez clara, cabello largo atado en una coleta baja color negro y ojos del mismo color- Respondió la pelinegra sin despegar su vista de la pequeña

-Algunas cosas concuerdan con la descripción del señor Haruno- Susurro levemente para si misma –Ya no te preocupes, ella esta bien, solo tiene que descansar un poco- Agrego con una sonrisa en los labios mientras le ofrecía una taza de te a la pelinegra

-Pero, ¿Por qué reacciono de esa manera?- Pregunto de manera automática mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos y la contemplaba

-Shizune, seamos sinceras, la mente de Sakura es muy frágil desde que murieron sus padres, lo mas probable es que halla visto en aquel chico a su padre, es normal que halla reaccionado así- Replico seriamente para después darle un sorbo a su te –Ya no te debes preocupar, todo estará bien, será mejor que regreses al salón, aun no termina el día de jornadas a puertas abiertas- Agrego dulcemente para después sonreírle

Ante aquel comentario la pelinegra solo suspiro resignada –Te la encargo- Dijo antes de salir de la enfermería, dejando a la peli rosa al cuidado de Tsunade.

Continuara...

* * *

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

Etto espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado ^_^

Etto espero me dejen sus comentarios para saber que les parece la historia hasta donde va, ya que recuerden mis queridos lectores que para mi los mas importantes son ustedes ^_^

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Kon ni chi wa Mina-san

Etto lamento el retraso, si ya se que no tengo perdón lo se TT_TT pero es que demasiado trabajo en la escuela, y mi compu murió porque un licenciado en la universidad la descompuso y me han pasado demasiadas tragedias, además ahorita ando con gripa TT/TT

En fin, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado ^_ ^

Etto –_Cursiva- Son los pensamientos y recuerdos de los personajes_

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del Gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a esta historia ^_^ ya que si naruto fuese mío Itachi saldría mas seguido y seria novio de Sakurita ^_^

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

* * *

Capitulo 3

Tras haber caminado un par de minutos por los pasillos color crema de aquel colegio, un chico pelinegro comenzó a divisar un par de edificios imponentes, que solo eran separados por un hermoso jardín lleno de cerezos en flor, tan solo se limitaba a vagar sin rumbo fijo, pues faltaba muy poco para la hora del almuerzo, así que no tendría sentido alguno tratar de entrar a clases.

El pelinegro simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en la pequeña peli rosa llorando, no podía apartar de su mente aquella imagen en donde lo abrazaba fuertemente, él siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona sumamente analítica, extremadamente fría y calculadora, capaz de descubrir las verdaderas intenciones y emociones de las personas con tan solo una mirada.

Pero aquel abrazo lo había dejado un poco impactado, aunque él no lo quisiese reconocer, tras aquel contacto hubo algo que no pudo descifrar, algo que lo dejo sumamente preocupado, pero jamás denotaría esa inquietud, si algo pasaba con esa niña era problema de ella, no tenia por que importarle, pero aun así algo en su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz.

-Cerezo- Murmuro levemente mientras atrapaba con su mano izquierda un pétalo de flor de cerezo que pasaba por su rostro –Ese era su nombre- Susurro para sí mismo, para después simplemente abrir su mano y dejarlo ir al compás del viento, el cual jugaba con un par de mechones de cabello que caían por los lados de su rostro logrando que se estos mecieran de un lado al otro.

-Itachi-san- Grito un chico de tez blanca, cabello rubio de pelo largo atado en una coleta alta, un mechón de cabello cubría su rostro dejando únicamente visible su ojo izquierdo de color azul.

Ante aquel grito, el pelinegro solo suspiro cansadamente, pues la paz y tranquilidad, que ofrecía en aquel momento el jardín se vería turbada por sus amigos, era evidente que la hora del almuerzo había llegado, al oír el bullicio que se producía en los pasillos.

-Itachi-san- Volvió a gritar el chico rubio, mientras se le colgaba del cuello del pelinegro

-Deidara- Susurro furioso el pelinegro para después sacárselo de encima mientras le dedicaba una mirada fulminante

-Valla, parece ser que alguien no desayuno bien esta mañana- Agrego con sarcasmo un chico pelirrojo de tez clara que en ese momento se acercaba hasta el rubio y posaba su brazo derecho sobre el hombro izquierdo del chico –Será mejor que te andes con cuidado, si quieres vivir un poco mas- Dijo en son de broma para después sonreír de medio lado

-Vamos, Sasori-sempai, Itachi-san, necesita relajarse un poco- Replico al mismo tiempo en que picaba la mejilla izquierda del pelinegro –Si no fuera por nosotros, Itachi-san, sería conocido como Mr. Cubito de hielo, nosotros logramos darle un toque humano- Agrego con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, agotando la poca paciencia del pelinegro

-Deidara, ya contrólate- Dijo seriamente el pelirrojo mientras detenía la acción del rubio

-Sasori, tu siempre tan oportuno- Dijo fríamente el pelinegro para después empezar a caminar rumbo a la cafetería del colegio.

Aunque nunca lo llegase a denotar algunas veces, él mismo se sorprendía del porque ese par eran sus amigos, pues al ser una persona tan analítica, siempre terminaba catalogando a las personas, al rubio en cuanto lo conoció aquel primer día de clases inmediatamente lo catalogo como un tonto, que solo desperdiciaba el dinero de sus padres al pagar una matrícula tan alta, pues era evidente que no pasaría del primer mes de clases, ya que el asistir al Konoha Gakou, no era nada barato, además de que el nivel académico es demasiado exigente.

En cuanto al pelirrojo, se llego a dar cuenta de que era una persona muy parecida a él, capaz de analizar a las personas y catalogarlas inmediatamente, pero la gran diferencia radicaba en que el pelirrojo era un poco más amable y menos frío que el pelinegro. Tal vez la verdadera pregunta, era el ¿Por qué el rubio era su amigo?, pero aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, en cierta forma ellos eran el nexo que lo mantenían alejado de sus problemas y le brindaban la oportunidad de conocer un mundo totalmente diferente al que había vivido toda su vida.

En cierta forma el rubio le había demostrado que las primeras impresiones no siempre son las más acertadas y que no importa cuántas veces te pudieses equivocar, siempre podrías intentarlo de nuevo, y el pelirrojo le recordaba que a pesar de su naturaleza analítica, aun así podía ser amable.

-Itachi-san- Grito fuertemente el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios mientras le hacia una seña con la mano, para que se acercase y se sentara en la mesa, el pelinegro simplemente se limito a observar aquella acción, y con su bandeja del almuerzo en las manos, comenzó a caminar a paso lento, hasta que llego con ellos.

-Y bien Itachi ¿Por qué no entraste a historia?- Pregunto el pelirrojo seriamente mientras arqueaba su ceja derecha

-Simplemente, no pude llegar- Se limito a responder, para después tomar un sorbo de su crema

-Anda, Itachi-san, sabemos que no entraste a algebra, porque Anko-sensei, no te dejo entrar, pero –

Antes de que el rubio pudiese terminar su frase, el pelinegro suspiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos –No entre porque me entretuve un poco en el área de primaria- Se limito a responder para después tomar un sorbo de su lata de refresco

-¿A caso fuiste a ver a tu hermano?- Pregunto sumamente intrigado el pelirrojo

-No- Se limito a responder fríamente

-Entonces ¿Qué hacías haya? Sabes que esa área está prohibida para nosotros- Cuestiono de manera inmediata el rubio sin despegar su vista del pelinegro

-Deidara, ¿A caso tengo que darte explicaciones de todo lo que haga?- Pregunto seriamente mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante al rubio, ante esta acción el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros –Yo solo quería saber- Susurro levemente para después darle una mordida a su emparedado.

-No es que tengas que explicarnos todo lo que hagas, pero aunque lo niegues, algo te paso, y de seguro eso hizo que no llegaras a clases y no sé porque presiento que te afecto más de lo que tú crees, y eso es raro porque solo te comportas así cuando tu hermano trata de estar contigo- Dijo mordazmente el pelirrojo para después sonreír de medio lado.

En algunas ocasiones el pelinegro odiaba que Sasori fuese como él, que sea capaz de poderlo analizar y dejarlo desarmado con un simple comentario, pues para la mayoría de las personas Itachi Uchiha simplemente era un misterio, en cambio con él era como un libro abierto esperando a ser leído por todos.

Por su parte la pequeña peli rosa estuvo pensando todo el día en aquel sujeto de imponente figura, aunque sus profesoras le habían dicho que era una persona real, había algo en su interior que le decía que solo había sido una jugarreta de su mente, pero aun así no podía apartar de su cabeza aquellos oscuros y distantes ojos negros, la mayor parte del día la paso en los juegos, sentada sobre un columpio mientras observaba a lo lejos como los demás niños iban y venían con sus padres de un lado a otro, algunos padres hablaban en grupo y hablaban de lo maravillosos que eran sus hijos, otros simplemente jugaban con sus padres, pero ella solo estaba ahí meciéndose con la mirada baja …

_-Más alto- Gritaba felizmente una pequeña peli rosa, mientras sonreía tiernamente –Más alto papi, quiero ser capas de tocar las nubes con mis manos- Agrego con demasiada alegría denotada en sus palabras _

_-Sakura-chan, si papa te empuja más fuerte, podrías caerte- Decía con un tono de preocupación la señora Haruno mientras observaba a su pequeña como iba con el vaivén del viento_

_-Demo mama quiero poder tocar las nubes con mis manos- Replico algo molesta mientras inflaba sus cachetes haciendo un puchero _

_-Princesa, será mejor que me dejes descansar un poco, papa ya no tiene la misma fuerza que antes- Decía algo nervioso y a la vez cansado el señor Haruno_

_-Demo papa, no es justo- Replicaba molesta la peli rosa para después frenar súbitamente su columpio –No es justo- Agrego frunciendo su seño _

Sin duda alguna los días de jornadas a puertas abiertas eran los mejores, pero todo eso había quedado en el pasado ya, ahora lo único que le quedaba eran solo recuerdos, sin si quiera notarlo un par de lagrimas furtivas escaparon de sus ojos verde esmeralda –Papa, Mama- Susurro levemente mientras continuaba meciéndose.

El día simplemente había transcurrido como muchos otros, de una manera lenta y tediosa, pero aunque el pelinegro lo negase, no había podido apartar de su mente aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda inundados de lágrimas, ni si quiera presto atención a las clases que continuaron después del almuerzo, corría a toda prisa por los pasillos de aquel prestigioso colegio, simplemente quería llegar a casa y olvidarlo todo, a toda prisa se dirigió a la entrada principal en busca de su madre, pues como su hermano aun estaba en la primaria y había sido el día de jornadas a puertas abiertas lo mas común era que ella estuviese ahí.

-Oni-chan- Escucho como una leve vos lo llamaba mientras sentía como alguien le jalaba la manga del saco del uniforme –Sasuke- Susurro molesto, pues odiaba que su hermanito lo llamase de esa manera tan cariñosa, pues ellos dos eran totalmente diferentes, ya que su pequeño hermano siempre buscaba la manera de ser como él y llegar a ser tomado en cuenta por su padre, su hermanito siempre trataba de ser perfecto, trataba de volverse Itachi Uchiha, para así obtener una frase por parte de su padre, quería ser reconocido por él, algo que Itachi simplemente encontraba demasiado estúpido.

Por su parte el pelinegro, odiaba aquella responsabilidad de ser siempre el mejor por ser el mayor y portador del apellido Uchiha, a sus quince años ya tenía resuelto todo su futuro, en cuanto terminara la secundaría abandonaría Tokio para viajar a Londres, ahí estudiaría la preparatoria y de ahí estudiaría la carrera de comercio internacional, para después hacer una maestría en finanzas, todo esto por mandato de su padre, desde que el pelinegro nació, su padre había decidido todo su futuro, el sería el hijo prodigio heredero de empresas Uchiha. Algo que el simplemente detestaba, él quería ser libre de poder elegir su propio camino, y algo que simplemente le enfermaba era el hecho que su hermanito buscase ser como él, para así recibir un "Sin duda alguna ya que eres un Uchiha".

-Oni-chan- Dijo cariñosamente un pequeño de tez blanca como el marfil, ojos negros como la noche y cabello negro con unos reflejos azules –Nee oni-chan, sabes, el día de hoy papa vino y sabes le impresiono que-

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera terminar aquella frase Itachi lo callo con un "No me interesa" algo que simplemente hizo sufrir al pequeño en lo más profundo de su ser, pero tras aquella frase se escondían un mar de sentimientos, que mas que ir dirigidos en contra del pequeño pelinegro, iban dirigidos a su padre.

El día no podía haber si do peor, primero esa niña de pelo rosa, luego su amigo Sasori lo había dejado desarmado, y para colmo vería a su padre, algo que simplemente no le apetecía, desde hacía un año que él y su padre no se veían mas que lo necesario, y eso a veces, pues desde que su padre le había dado la noticia de todo lo que pasaría al terminar la secundaria, lo aborrecía, lo odiaba.

-Ita-chan- Dijo gentilmente una señora de tez blanca, cabello negro azulado, el cual le llegaba a mitad de la espalda y dueña de unos hermosos ojos negros cariñosos y comprensivos, los rasgos de su cara eran demasiado finos, daba la impresión de que si no se le tratase con cuidado se iba a romper.

-Madre- Dijo fríamente el pelinegro mientras le hacia una leve reverencia

-Itachi- Agrego fríamente un señor te tez apiñonada, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, su imponente figura despertaba mas que respeto, un miedo sin igual.

Al ver la figura de su padre, simplemente hizo una reverencia –Tengo tarea esta tarde, estaré en la biblioteca del colegio, nos vemos- Tras decir cortantemente aquella frase, dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo al colegio, poco le importaba el irse caminando, pues no quería compartir el mismo auto que su padre, él estaba cien por ciento seguro que la única que asistiría al día de jornadas a puertas abiertas sería su madre, no entendía el porque su padre había asistido, si muy poco le importaba el pequeño Sasuke.

Llego hasta el patio central y decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y se quedo sentado de bajo de un árbol de cerezos, saco de su mochila un reproductor de mp3 y comenzó a escuchar música, había decido que estaría ahí al menos por un par de horas, hasta que fuera necesario regresar a su casa, necesitaba un espacio de paz y tranquilidad para si mismo.

A las afueras de la imponente ciudad de Tokio, un peli plata afinaba todos los detalles necesarios par ir por la pequeña peli rosa, en cuanto se disponía a ir se, pudo escuchar como alguien golpeaba la ventanilla del carro, a lo que el peli plata simplemente bajo la ventanilla.

-Kakashi-, ¿Ya vas por Sakura?- Pregunto de mala gana un peli plata con lentes

-Si Kabuto-san- Respondió tranquilamente, aunque dentro de su ser, tenía unas irresistibles ganas de golpearlo, pues le hartaba la manera en que él siempre se dirigía hacia su persona, pero por mas que detestase trabajar al servicio de aquel par, necesitaba dinero, pues su esposa estaba embarazada y quería darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo que estaba por nacer y a su querida esposa.

-Se me olvido decirte que esta tarde Orochimaru-sama pasara por ella, así que no es necesario que vallas por ella al colegio el día de hoy, así que tus deberes han terminado tienes lo que resta de la tarde libre- Dijo déspotamente para después sonreírle con superioridad, acomodo sus lentes y dio media vuelta dejando solo al peli plata, ante aquel comentario solo bufo molesto, llevo el auto hasta el garaje para guardarlo, tras terminar apago el vehículo y salio de aquella mansión.

Mientras tanto una pequeña peli rosa estaba parada en la entrada principal del colegio buscando con la mirada el coche que la llevaría hasta la casa, por que mas que decir que era su casa, para ella era solo un lugar donde tenia que aparentar que era feliz, mas que ser su dulce hogar, era su prisión. Habían pasado quince minutos desde la hora de la salida, pero Kakashi simplemente no aparecía, hecho que comenzó a preocupar a la pequeña.

-Hola, pequeña- Escucho como alguien la llamaba, ante aquel comentario su cuerpo se tenso un poco –No te asustes, soy profesor en la escuela, tal vez no me conozcas por que yo doy clases en la secundaria- Agrego con una sonrisa un tipo de aspecto un poco raro, pues los rasgos de su cara eran sumamente gruesos, pero lo que mas despertaba esa apariencia rara eran sus cejas tan pobladas, su cabello era negro aunque la pequeña podría jurar que brillaba demasiado, su vestimenta al igual que todo su ser era algo rara, pues traía puesto un traje verde muy extraño.

-¿Aun no llegan por ti?- Pregunto gentilmente para después acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña, ante esta acción ella solo cerro sus ojos fuertemente y su semblante se lleno de miedo –Tranquila, todo esta bien, pero no es bueno que estés sola aquí en la calle, anda será mejor que entremos y busquemos a tu profesora para que estés con ella, en lo que llegan tus padres- Agrego gentilmente para después tomar la mano de la pequeña y llevarla hasta el patio central del colegio

-Bien, ¿Cómo se llama tu profesora?- Pregunto gentilmente mientras se agachaba para quedar a la misma altura que la pequeña

-Shizune-san- Respondió débilmente mientras posaba su vista en el suelo lleno de flores de cerezo, se agacho un poco para poder tomar entre sus manos, unos cuantos pétalos de flor

-Son muy lindos, se parecen mucho a tu color de cabello- Agrego el profesor con una sonrisa mientras guiñaba un ojo y un leve brillo salía de sus dientes, ante aquel gesto la pequeña solo sonrío dulcemente, pues a pesar de que era una persona un poco rara, podía detectar un toque de calidez en él –Bien, espérame un momento, iré a buscar a tu profesora- Agrego para después levantarse y emprender su andar en búsqueda de la maestra, dejando a la pequeña sola.

Con la vista sin moverse de donde se encontraba a lo lejos diviso a un pelinegro sentado a la sombra de un árbol de cerezos, lucía tan perfecto, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabello era mecido por el viento, su respiración tranquila y pausada incluso parecía que iba al compás del viento, los pétalos de cerezo caían a su alrededor, aquella imagen había dejado sin palabras a la pequeña peli rosa, pues tenía miedo de que aquél chico solo fuese una alucinación, de su mente, por que una imagen a si de perfecta solo en sus sueños era capas de aparecer, sin duda alguna aquél chico era el de la voz fría que había visto aquella mañana.

A paso sigiloso comenzó a acercarse, en un principio dudaba si era lo correcto acercarse hasta él, pero sus pies reaccionaban por inercia, pues aunque ella no lo quisiese, a cada instante se acercaba mas y mas al pelinegro, cuando estuvo frente a él, simplemente se acerco y se sentó a su lado y recargo su pequeña cabeza sobre él pecho del pelinegro.

Al sentir aquél calido contacto con su piel, el pelinegro levemente abrió sus hermosos ojos negros y lo primero que diviso fue a una pequeña peli rosa de piel blanca como la nieve, que dormía tranquilamente recargada sobre su pecho, de nuevo sintió aquella indescriptible sensación que había experimentado en la mañana –Es ella- Susurro levemente, mientras meditaba que debía de hacer, ya que por un lado podría dejarla dormir en su regazo y por otro simplemente podía despertarla, para después el irse y dejarla sola, en un principio su mente pensó en la segunda opción, pero un sentimiento extraño le invadió, así que solo opto por dejarla dormir ahí, mas sin saber como y el porque, su brazo derecho comenzó a moverse para después posarse sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, y como si se tratase de un niño pequeño comenzó a jugar, enredaba una y otra vez sus finos dedos sobre el sedoso cabello de la peli rosa.

-Maldición- Mascullo por lo bajo, mientras apartaba su mano del cabello de la peli rosa -¿Qué diablos te pasa Uchiha?- Se cuestiono a si mismo, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, recargo su cabeza en la corteza del árbol y bufo molesto, alzo su brazo izquierdo para ver la hora, aun no había pasado ni media hora desde que se instalo ahí, tras meditarlo un par de minutos, con sumo cuidado aparto a la peli rosa de su pecho y la deposito en el piso lleno de flores de cerezo.

Al ver aquella imagen de la peli rosa durmiendo bajo el árbol de cerezos, aquél sentimiento extraño volvió a invadirlo, lentamente se acerco hasta la pequeña y acaricio por ultima vez su hermoso cabello –Maldición- Exclamo molesto, de nuevo su cuerpo actuaba por cuenta propia, -No eres mi problema, ni me interesas- Dijo seriamente para después dar media vuelta, dejando completamente sola a la pequeña...

-¿Sakura-chan?- Dijo melodiosamente una chica de cabello negro al mismo tiempo que en que tocaba levemente el hombro de la peli rosa

-Al parecer la llama de la juventud aun no le ha llegado por completo- Agrego un profesor de cabello negro y vestimenta color negro mientras hacia una pose extraña, la pelinegra solo se limito a suspirar profundamente mientras una gotita escurría por su sien

–Pero que cosas dice Gai-sensei- Replico la pelinegra, mientras seguía en su intento por despertar a la peli rosa

Tras un par de minutos la pequeña comenzó abrir lentamente sus hermosos ojos –Shizune-sensei- Susurro levemente para después levantarse perezosamente, se tallo un poco sus ojos, y tras un par de segundos sus hermosas esmeraldas se abrieron como plato al recordar la presencia del pelinegro -¿Por qué?- Pregunto automáticamente sin salir de su ensoñación

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura-chan?- Pregunto la pelinegra un poco preocupada

-¿Por qué me dejo?- Replico la pequeña mientras suspiraba profundamente y posaba su mano derecha sobre su cabello y repetía los movimientos que hacía un par de minutos atrás había percibido...

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno este capitulo trate de hacerlo mas largo, espero que halla sido de su agrado ^_^

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

Etto espero sus comentarios, para saber que les ha parecido mi historia ^_^ hasta ahora


End file.
